This invention relates to an animal feeder, and, more particularly, to an animal feeder for dispensing trace minerals and other edible granulated materials to large animals.
Large farm and ranch animals consume bulk feed in the form of grass, hay, and/or grain. In addition, they may be fed supplements that make up for specific dietary deficiencies of "trace minerals" in the bulk feed. Although termed "trace minerals" in the art because the amounts fed are relatively small, they are vital to the diet because deficiencies in these trace minerals may cause significant problems to the animals. The deficiencies vary from region to region. For example, selenium and copper are typical trace minerals that must be fed as supplements in some regions. The required trace minerals are usually determined by chemically testing the bulk feed and the soil, and comparing the results with the recommended feeding requirements of the animals. The rancher purchases custom-blended supplements that contain the required trace minerals for that region, and offers the supplements to the animals.
A variety of techniques are known for supplying and feeding the supplement containing the trace minerals to the animals. Typically, the trace minerals are mixed with inert matter and made available to the animals for consumption on an as-desired basis. In one common approach, a block containing the trace minerals is placed into the feeding area of the animals, and the animals lick the block to consume the trace minerals. In another, the trace minerals in the form of a granulated material are placed into a ground feeder, such as a tractor tire lying on the ground with a base to prevent the scattering of the granulated material, and made available to the animals. Enclosed gravity-fed bins and mechanized feeders that employ augurs or other solids-dispensing mechanisms are sometimes used. Liquid supplement feeders are also available.
The available feeding techniques have drawbacks when used to feed supplements to animals in open-range conditions. Lick blocks, ground feeders, and many other types of feeders are subject to loss of the supplement due to a variety of adverse conditions, such as water and wind erosion, being kicked over by the animals, intrusion of foreign matter, and other causes. They may be useful in protected feedlots but are not practical for use in open-range conditions. Ranchers feeding supplements to cattle in the rangeland of the western United States expect to lose about 20 percent of the supplement to such causes, when using conventional feeders. Lick blocks are also somewhat limited in the choice of the trace minerals fed, and are typically limited to feeding salt. Available gravity-fed bins for granulated supplements are subject to clogging and caking and may not supply the trace minerals in a manner that ensures their proper consumption. Mechanized feeders are not practical for feeding in open-range conditions where electrical or other power is not available. Liquid supplement feeders are subject to leaking in conditions of rough usage, such as encountered in open-range conditions. Many of the available feeders are also subject to damage by the animals during normal field conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a feeder for granulated supplements to large farm animals. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.